Raindrops falling up by rawrchelle in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: "Não pode ser ninguém além de Sakura" "Por que?" " Porque ela é a única estúpida o suficiente para me amar apesar de tudo." SasuSaku/Tradução/UA/Sem spoilers


**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária T**

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu_

_**Autora: rawrchelle**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

**Do original de mesmo título**

**_Sinopse: _**_"N__ã__o pode ser ningu__é__m al__é__m de Sakura" "Por que?" __" Porque ela __é__ a única estúpida o suficiente para me amar apesar de tudo." _ SasuSaku/Tradução/UA/Sem spoilers

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por rawrchelle<em>**

**_Tradu/adaptacão por k hime e erika_**

**_Revisão geral por erika_**

* * *

><p><em>"Ele me ama ... ele não me ama ... ele me ama ... ele não me— ama."<em>

_"Você teve os mesmos resultados nas últimas três flores, sakura"._

_"Cala a boca, ino! Todo mundo mundo me diz pra esquece-lo! Até mesmo essas flores estúpidas estão me dizendo isso!"_

"Isso _é porque você deveria."_

_"Isso é o que me faz diferente de todos vocês. Eu não vou."_

"..."

_"E é isso que vai fazer o sasuke-kun finalmente me amar."_

.

.

.

_"Eu faço qualquer coisa! Por favor, não vá!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"... Obrigado."_

.

.

.

.

"_—Sasuke-kun!"_

.

.

.

_"Sakura-chan! Você ouviu? Sasuke está de volta!"_

"... _Sasuke-kun?"_

.

.

.

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

"... _Sakura"._

_"Você ... gostaria de treinar comigo?"_

.

.

.

.

.

_"Não"._

.

.

.

_mesmo depois de estar de volta ..._

_por que continua ..._

_fazendo isso ..._

.

.

.

.

... _comigo?_

.

.

.

**Raindrops falling _up_**

**pingos de chuva caindo para _cima_**

porque, às vezes, fazemos coisas que _desafiam a gravidade._

.

.

.

. _w_ **e e** k _o_ **n** e .

Semana um

"Sasuke-kun! Como você está ..." Engole em seco. "... Hoje?"

Apenas a olha. "Bem."

Um leve sorriso. "Isso é bom. Está ocupado agora? Naruto e eu estávamos indo para Ichiraku para almoçar-"

"Não, obrigado."

"Está treinando de novo, não é? Tem que fazer uma pausa de vez em quando, sabe. Ficar treinando sozinho não é tão saudável como treinar com outra pessoa. Eu tenho que trabalhar esta tarde, mas vou buscar Naruto para treinar com você! O que acha? "

"Hn". Um desviar de olhar.

_Ele nunca diz que sim._ _É "não" ou "hn"._ _Então o que este "HN" quer dizer?_ _"Pode Ser "Sim"?_

Um sorriso triste. "Se não me quer aqui é só dizer, Sasuke-kun."

"... Hn."

"Eu não consigo te entender. Pode por favor falar japonês de forma adequada? Ou pelo menos nos dizer a diferença das entonações dos seus "Hn" e o que eles querem dizer —"

"Sakura".

"... Sim?"

"Você é irritante."

"Oh ...".

.

.

.

_"Ele esta mais reservado do que quando éramos genin."_

_"Ele sabe que você o ama, sakura-chan. Não se preocupe."_

_"Será que ele também sabe como me esmaga toda vez que me afasta?"_

"... _Só de tempo ao tempo."_

_"E se eu não puder?"_

_"Você pode."_

_"Eu_ não _posso."_

_"Você pode. Isso é o que fez por toda a sua vida, certo?"_

.

.

.

. _w_ **e e** k _t_ **w** o .

Semana dois

Sentou-se no Ichiraku, esperando. Será que ele vem? Será que quando a ver e notar que só há ela ali , irá embora?

"Onde está Naruto?"

Seu coração bateu. "Oh, ele tem uma reunião com Tsunade-sama, sobre uma missão. Por isso não vai conseguir vir hoje".

"Entendo." Sasuke sentou ao lado dela e ela tentou esconder o sorriso.

Comeram em silêncio, mas Sakura não se importava. Sasuke nunca foi um homem de muitas palavras. O que a surpreendeu, foi que ele realmente tentou iniciar uma conversa no meio de uma refeição.

"Você é uma médica."

Piscou. "Sim." Talvez tenha sido uma ilusão de sua parte, mas ele queria falar com ela?

"Isso é bom."

Quando ela olhou para cima, ele estava olhando para a própria tigela de ramen. "Obrigada. Foi difícil, mas ...acho que valeu a pena."

"Hn".

O resto do almoço foi silencioso.

_Sasuke-kun, já disse o quanto eu te amo?_

Ele pagou o próprio almoço e quando Sakura enfiou a mão no bolso para pegar o dinheiro, piscou quando não conseguiu encontrá-lo.

"Eu sinto muito, Ayame, mas acho que deixei a minha carteira em casa."

_Porque eu te amo ..._

"Oh, não se preocupe! Tenho certeza que Sasuke-san vai pagar."

Ela olhou para o Uchiha, que estava de pé, com as mãos nos bolsos, esperando por ela. Ele olhou para Sakura de modo incisivo.

_... Tanto_ ...

"Está tudo bem", disse a Ayame. "Eu fico te devendo, tudo bem? Vou pagar amanhã."

A mulher mais velha assentiu hesitante, olhando para Sasuke. "Ok, Sakura-san. Tenha um bom dia."

"Você também."

... _Então por que você sequer reconhece isso?_

Se Sakura sentiu qualquer tipo de felicidade antes, tudo se acabou agora. Estavam do lado de fora do bar, encarando um ao outro. Ela brincou com os próprios dedos.

Um sorriso tenso. "Então, suponho que você tem outras coisas pra fazer, certo?"

Um encolher de ombros. "De fato não."

Uma falsa esperança. "Oh. Porque eu também não, de verdade. Hoje, na verdade, é meu dia de folga, então estava indo passar o tempo com Naruto, mas ..." Ela deveria calar a boca antes que ele a chamasse de irritante novamente. Os velhos tempos estavam realmente começando a alcançá-la.

_Eu só quero que você reconheça, Sasuke-kun._ _Será que é tão difícil?_

"Gostaria de ..." Ele lutou para achar as palavras. "... dar uma caminhada?"

E provavelmente se arrependeu no momento em que os lábios dela se curvaram para formar o maior sorriso de toda sua existência, mas ela não podia evitar. "Se você não se importar ..."

Passaram pelo apartamento de Naruto, pelo composto Uchiha, pela ponte que era o velho ponto de encontro da Equipe Sete, e não disseram uma palavra. Passaram pela floricultura Yamanaka e ela parou por um momento para admirar os itens recém-chegados.

"Você gosta de cravos?" Sasuke acenou para as flores que ela estava olhando.

Balançando a cabeça, Sakura colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Os acho tão proporcionais."

"Gosta do cor-de- rosa?"

Endireitando-se, olhou para ele. "Sim. Mas gosto mais dos amarelos" E apontou para os cravos amarelos. "Eles são tão ... brilhantes. Me lembram Naruto."

E não viu o modo como os lábios do shinobi formaram um linha reta. "Hn".

No dia seguinte, Sakura encontrou um único cravo amarelo em sua porta da frente, ao lado de seu jornal da manhã.

Ela tinha uma ideia fugaz de quem era, mas era melhor não ter esperança.

.

.

.

_"Será que ele ... nunca voltar ao normal?"_

_"Provavelmente não, sakura-chan. Você sabe disso melhor que eu."_

"... _Oh."_

_"Mas talvez o que tenha se tornado seja algo melhor do que o que ele sempre foi."_

.

.

.

_w_ **e e** k _t_ **h** r _e_ e. .

Semana três

Seu coração partiu.

Ela adorava Ino. E amava Sasuke.

_Mas quem é que ama mais?_

Porque certamente não os amava juntos.

Ao longo dos anos, Ino entrava e saía de suas paixões como mudava de roupa, mas Sakura tinha permanecido fiel ao Uchiha, que nunca realmente esteve lá por ela.

Então, por que ele escolheu a _ela?_

_Deveria ser a minha mão que ele tinha que estar segurando, não a de Ino._

Seu coração pulou para a garganta quando os olhos de ônix encontraram os dela. Muito escuros. Muito vazios. Muito cruéis.

_Mas e quanto ao cravo amarelo?_

Era melhor não ter esperança.

_(Mas ela teve mesmo assim.)_

.

.

.

_"Eu te amo!"_

_"Eu não me importo."_

.

.

.

_w_ **e e** k _f_ **o** ur .

semana quatro

Eles estavam em uma missão e estavam lutando e lutando e lutando e tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era _se Sasuke-kun está bem?_ _Sasuke-kun se machucou?_ _Quanto chakra eu ainda tenho que economizar para curar meu Sasuke-kun?_

Convinha que estava chovendo em uma situação desesperadora como esta. Ela estava tão, tão cansada, mas Sasuke nem sequer parecia ter sido afetado ao acabar com shinobi após shinobi.

O que a surpreendeu é que ele não matou um único homem sequer.

Quando, finalmente, o último caiu, ela caiu com ele, soluçando. Suas lágrimas misturadas com os pingos de chuva em suas bochechas.

Por que a chuva não caía _para cima,_ apenas por uma vez? Por que sempre tem que chover em cima _del_a_?_

E viu os pés de Sasuke em suas sandálias shinobi através de seus olhos semicerrados.

Um grunhido. "Levante-se."

_Por que você tem tanto controle sobre mim?_

Ela forçou os próprios pés, cambaleando um pouco. "Você está bem?" a voz soara aspera. Ela não reconheceu a si mesma. Suas mãos estavam cobertas em sangue. Era horrível.

E chorou um pouco mais.

"Apenas pequenos arranhões. Vamos encontrar um lugar para ficar."

Estava tão escuro. Ela estava tão cansada. Só sabia que era tarde. Tarde demais para ser para estar acordada.

Caminharam por alguns minutos antes dos joelhos femininos cederem e ela cair no chão.

Ele parou. "Levante-se."

Ela tentou. "Eu-eu não posso."

Ele não a pegou no estilo de noiva. Nem sequer lhe ofereceu as costas. Simplesmente pegou-a pelo braço e envolveu-a em torno de seus ombros, içando-a aos próprios pés. Seu corpo inclinou-se contra o dele, Sasuke apoiando-lhe o peso.

Engraçado, pensou. Ela deveria ser aquela a cuidar dele a partir de agora.

Ele a guiou para primeira pousada que viram. Era velha e suja e só tinha quartos de solteiro, mas era barato e tinha um telhado, então a escolheu. Ela estava cansada demais para protestar. Eles estavam encharcados, com frio e tremendo quando tropeçaram no pequeno quarto que viram pelo caminho com apenas uma cama minuscula.

O banheiro não tinha sequer um chuveiro.

"Você pode ficar com a cama", disse ela, tirando seu colete jounin, pendurando-o sobre a única cadeira no quarto. Seus dentes tremiam perigosamente.

Um suspiro cansado. "Eu já te disse o quão estúpida você é?"

Ele parecia tão cansado, pior do que ela. "Infelizmente".

_Sempre haverá aquela linha que eu nunca poderei atravessar._

"Você vai ficar hipotermia neste ritmo. Ambos vamos."

"Então o que sugere que façamos?" _Não olhe para ele, não olhe para ele._ _Não olhe._ _Não._ Ela se esforçou para abrir sua mochila molhada, onde havia uma escova.

_A linha entre amigos e amantes ..._

"Você é a médica. Entao me diz." A voz masculina soara rispida. E de um jeito mórbido, parecia soar vagamente divertida.

Um rubor. "Em circunstâncias normais, aconselharia as duas pessoas em questão remover suas roupas e compartilhar o calor do corpo ..." E encontrou finalmente a escova, mas deixou-a cair no chão. E aquele era um chão nojento. Ela realmente não queria dormir ali.

_Eu não posso atravessá-la, mas ..._

"Acredito que esta é uma circunstância normal."

Ela não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando.

"V-você se especializou em jutsu de fogo. Eu tenho certeza que vai encontrar uma maneira de manter-se aquecido. Eu sou médica. Posso fazer coisas com o meu corpo que outros não podem. Então b-bem, vamos ficar bem. de verdade " Ela passou a escova pelos cabelos, desfazendo os nós. Doía.

Ela ouviu o farfalhar das roupas masculinas atrás de si e se virou para encontrar Sasuke tirando seu colete jounin, camisa de malha e todo o resto. "Tira a roupa, Sakura."

... _Mas ele pode._

Ela estava tremendo enquanto se encontrava em nada alem de suas roupas de baixo, vermelha como um tomate _(o favorito dele)._ Os braços em volta da cintura, esperando que fossem o suficiente para esconder-se, pelo menos, _alguma coisa._

"Deita." E fez um gesto em direção à pequena cama.

_O que ele está tentando fazer?_

"Você tem certeza? Q-Quero dizer-"

"Eu disse para deitar."

Ela deitou.

E pôs-se a encarar a parede, mas isso não a impediu de sentir a cama se mexer quando ele adentrou por debaixo das cobertas, junto a ela. Seus olhos fechando desesperadamente e ela tentou não pensar em como ele estava em nada além de suas boxers-

"Vai contra o propósito da coisa toda se não ficarmos juntos, Sakura."

"M-Mas, mas Ino-"

"Esqueça Ino."

Esqueça o que? Esquecer seus dedos entrelaçados e aqueles olhos azuis brilhando de alegria e _como seu coração se quebrou com a visão deles juntos?_

Ela não podia fazer isso. Ela não podia. Como poderia esquecer seu único amor sendo levado por sua rival - e melhor amiga.

_Sasuke, o que está tentando fazer comigo?_

Ela chiou quando o peito nu masculino fora pressionado contra suas costas frias. Os pés quase congelados de ambos se tocaram e ela se encolheu para longe.

"Sakura".

_Não diga o meu nome desse jeito..._

"Olha pra mim, Sakura. Você nunca vai se aquecer dessa forma."

"Eu-eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe comigo."

"Aquele dobe vai ficar um pé no saco se você voltar com hipotermia." E, com isso, a mão dele, já aquecida, tocou-lhe a cintura e virou-a com um movimento. Ela não se atreveu a olhá-lo.

_Não faça isso comigo ..._

Os lençóis sobre ambos nao eram nada em comparação com o calor dele, sua respiração em seu cabelo, seu braço em volta de sua cintura.

"Ino vai me matar" murmurou.

_Por que as pessoas sempre querem o que não podem ter?_

"Ino não vai matá-la por tomar as medidas necessárias para evitar a morte."

Ela teria respondido com algo que ele teria considerado fraco e sem valor, mas estava cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

Muito cansada de tudo o que ele tinha feito consigo.

A única vez que adormeceria nos braços dele seria nesta pousada barata e suja, ha milhas de distância de Konoha, e simplemente para não morrer.

Mas ela estava morrendo de qualquer maneira.

.

.

.

_"viu, teme te acha estúpida porque você e incapaz de pescar as dicas dele."_

"... _Ele está me dando dicas?"_

_"Pessoalmente, acho que ele é estúpido aqui, porque, na verdade, iniciar uma conversa com você não é considerado uma dica."_

.

.

.

_w_ **e e** k _f_ **i** v e. -

semana cinco

"Hey, Naruto, tem alguma novidade de Sasuke e Ino?" Engole em seco.

"Sasuke e Ino? Está louca, Sakura-chan?"

_Queria que estivesse._ "Não."

Naruto lhe deu um olhar. "Você provavelmente tem trabalhado muitas horas extras recentemente. Não ouviu? Ino estava apenas usando o teme para fazer Shikamaru ficar com ciúmes." Da de ombros. "O truque mais velho do mundo, mas ainda assim funcionou como um encanto."

Uma carranca. "Mas Sasuke não faria isso pela Ino. Ele não faria isso por ninguém."

"Já pensou que ele ganharia alguma coisa com isso também?"

Seu coração balançou. "_Umazinha?"_

Após um momento de silêncio absolutamente atordoante, Naruto começou a rir antes de puxá-la em um abraço de urso. "É por isso que eu te amo, Sakura-chan."

Ela não viu o que era tão engraçado.

.

.

.

_"Sasuke-kun, você tem que parar com isso."_

_"Parar com o quê."_

_"Isso. Um minuto, está me tratando como uma pessoa, e no próximo, é como se eu não fosse nada para você. Eu não sou um super-humano. Não posso aguentar tudo isso."_

_"Poderia, se quisesse."_

_"Essa não é a questão. Eu quero uma resposta direta. O que sente por mim?"_

_"Você ainda me amaria, não importa qual seja minha resposta"._

"... _Sim, amaria."_

_"Então, por que a forma como me sinto te importa tanto?"_

.

.

.

_w_ **e e** k _s_ **i** x. -

semana seis

"Naruto e Kakashi-senpai saíram em uma missão, mas ... você ainda gostaria de jantar comigo?"

_Nosso jantar semanal da equipe Sete realmente não tem sido um jantar de equipe porque sempre faltava alguem._

Ele desviou o olhar. "É a minha vez esta semana, certo?"

Um arrastar de pés. "Bem, sim, mas podemos fazê-lo em minha casa se quiser, realmente não importa." _Eu cozinho todas as suas refeições a partir de agora, se isso for o que você quer._ _E faria qualquer coisa pra você._

"Não. Nós vamos pra minha casa."

Uma pausa. Um pequeno sorriso. "Ok."

Eles estavam andando mais perto um do outro que normalmente o faziam - ou ja o tivessem mas apenas nunca haviam percebido? Suas mãos levemente se tocavam algumas vezes, e ela tentou ignorar aquilo - _isso não significa nada, não significa nada, nao significa absolutamente nada_ - mas ela tinha certeza de que os ouvidos aguçados dele notaram seu batimento cardíaco acelerar.

_Pare de me fazer sentir tão impotente, Sasuke-kun._

Mas esse aumento dos batimentos cardíacos quase parou completamente quando ele enganchou o dedo mindinho ao dela.

_O que isso quer dizer ...?_

Ela o soltou e puxou sua mão rapidamente. _Eu não posso me machucar de novo, não posso quebrar de novo, naopossonaopossonaoposso-_

Mas ele estendeu a mão e enganchou o dedo indicador ao dela.

"Pare" murmurou, mas ela não queria que ele parasse, não realmente."Eu não posso fazer isso."

"Por que não."

"Eu-você-nós-"

"Se tivéssemos doze anos novamente." Ele parou de andar e ela teve que parar também; ele a tinha presa - _sempre segurando-a , sempre mantendo-a consigo _- "Se tivéssemos doze anos novamente, você nao pararia de falar sobre como somos perfeitos um para o outro e quanto você me amava."

Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Mas não temos mais doze anos, Sasuke-kun." _Se houve uma chance, perdemos._

"Nós temos vinte e cinco."

Engole em seco. "Sim. Somos adultos agora. Não há mais paixonite nem nada sobre correr atrás de meninos." A voz soara suave e baixinha.

"Sakura. Eu só vou dizer isto uma vez, então é melhor você ouvir bem." Ela não olhou para cima, apenas ouviu. Ela sempre o ouvia. Não importa quando ou onde, sempre fora ele, sempre, sempre, sempre. "Eu não vou tão longe a ponto de dizer que fomos feitos um para o outro. E não vou dizer que perdemos todas as nossas chances. Porque nunca tivemos chances."

_Nós somos como duas peças de um quebra-cabeça._ _Mas estamos em lados opostos, que nao se encaicham._

"Nós nunca vamos ter uma chance." Tarde demais.

"Você lembra de quem eu sou?"

"Sim. Você é Uchiha Sasuke."

"E se eu não tiver chances, as faço acontecer."

Sua respiração ficou presa. _Não tenha esperança, não tenha esperança._ _Só vai doer mais quando ele te deixar para baixo novamente._

"Olhe pra mim, Sakura."

_Seus olhos são tão vazios, Sasuke-kun ... Como que eu vou acreditar em qualquer coisa que você disser?_ _Como vou começar a acreditar em você?_

"... Eu não posso fazer as coisas que Naruto faz. E não posso sorrir quando vejo você e não posso te confortar quando chorar. Simplesmente não posso", ele parou por um momento, _por que teve que fazer uma pausa ?_ " - te consertar. Não posso desfazer as coisas que eu fiz ".

Um sorriso triste. "Nós nunca vamos ser perfeitos como poderíamos ter sido, Sasuke."

"Eu nunca fui atraído por perfeição."

_Não faça isso comigo, por favor, não faça isso, não faça, não não não não _

Os lábios dele tinham um gosto tão agridoce - como um acidente de trem, um desastre, como a imperfeição. Como Sasuke.

_Somos duas peças do quebra-cabeça que nunca foram feitos para estar lado a lado, mas talvez se tentarmos forte o suficiente ..._

_Então talvez poderíamos ser a coisa errada mais certa que existe._

.

.

.

_"Nós somos um desastre. Sabia disso, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Mas você não é mais um desastre sozinha."_

.

.

.

. _w_ **e e** k _s_ **e** v _e_ n - _(sete, como o nosso número original - sete, como o lugar onde tudo começou, onde começamos.)_

_semana sete_

"Eu acho ..." uma respiração profunda. "Eu posso tentar. Eu posso dar a gente ... uma chance." Um sorriso tenso. A tentativa de um sorriso. Mas, ainda assim um sorriso. "Se você puder tentar um pouco também, então ... Eu acho que poderia te aceitar."

"Hn".

_Nunca um sim._ _Sempre um "não" ou um "hn"._ "O que isso quer dizer?"

_Sim, Deus, sim, por favor, me aceite de volta, embora eu tenha feito tantas coisas terríveis pra você._ _Me aceite de volta, porque vou tentar e vou tentar e vou tentar e vou compensar tudo o que eu nunca fiz__—__ '_

Um sorriso. Um sorriso genuíno. "Ok."

.

.

.

_"Sakura"._

_"Bom dia pra você também, Sasuke-kun!"_

_"É noite."_

_"Mas eu não quero dizer boa noite, porque ai seria como dizer adeus."_

.

.

.

.

_"Sakura"._

_"Sim?"_

.

.

_"Hn"._

.

_um sorriso._

.

.

.

_"Eu também te amo ..."_

.

.

"... _Sasuke-kun."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Whoahhhh,<em>

_Pessoas bonitas, eu espero que vcs tenham curtido essa fic fofinha - mais um trabalho que estava meio-quase-que-acabadosoquenao nas minhas pastas (e que a erika ficou de terminar pra mim. Falta traduzir um pouquinho e revisar tudo e ela ta fazendo isso pra mim junto com algumas outras coisinhas. :)_

_Bom flores, espero que essa one-shot va online ate o final do ano - nao to certa pq tudo vai depender da agenda da erika, ela ta adm os posts pra mim._

_._

_Enfim gatinhas, bora bora._

_Bjitos e se nao nos vermos ate natal/final do ano, bom feriado proces :)_

_Hime._

_Ps: serio, eu to devendo um monte de chocolates pra erika - ela nem gosta desse "mundo de fics" e mesmo assim prometeu me ajudar - tipoooooo. _

_(notinha de 07/11/14)_


End file.
